


and the sun kisses my heart with its gentle light

by Sabilandako



Series: Lee Donghyuck/Haechan Loving Hours: Open [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, and everyone loves him, and pampers him and cuddles him, he gets turned into a literal child, idk why he gets turned into a child too, like he's a literal 3 yr old here, not beta read im sorry, pls protecc smol hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabilandako/pseuds/Sabilandako
Summary: the world is as mysterious as it is, but it still can't explain why they woke up one day and there's a toddler with his bright doe eyes, even brighter blinding smile, and the most melodious laughs trying (and almost succeeding) to poke mark's left eye out with his chubby fingers.





	and the sun kisses my heart with its gentle light

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this is but uhhh some reminders:
> 
> -hyuck literally gets turned into a toddler because of magic or something like that  
> -this is set before 127 started their seoul concert???  
> -forgive my writing, as i just finished writing angst and im trying to adapt once again into writing fluffy fics kcdnsfxc

for how technologically inept mark was, he still sure did believe on the triumph of science and technology over fiction and fairy tales.

 

this is the reason why--when he woke up one day with a slightly heavy weight on his chest and gentle but incessant pokes on his cheeks and nose, when he opened his mouth to curse off whoever this was that dared to wake him up on a saturday morning and on his day-off, _the nerve_ , and when he then opened his eyes to glare at the offender--the first thing that he did was let out an undignified squeak which promptly turned into a shriek when the finger that was poking his cheeks accidentally poked him in the eye.

mark never thought this would happen to him in the near future--at least in thirty years or so--because what were the odds of someone from his members bringing their _child_ from their secret woman and letting said child sit on his chest and wake him up with chubby prodding fingers and adorable giggles?

"makkeu-hyung!" the child atop of him chirped with a bright wide smile that mark would coo over and find cute if only he wasn't still shocked frozen. once the stinging pain from his eye wore off, mark took the chance to observe the child, to see which of his members was the probable father of the toddler. the child had curly hair that framed his chubby face and squishy cheeks, his eyes were sparkling with unbridled innocence and happiness, and what piqued mark's interest the most was the toddler's small button nose and heart-shaped lips.

after all, only _one_ of his members had the same features as this child (who now took to playing and pulling on mark's ears once he realized that this big brother was not paying him the attention he needed).

however, before mark could even freak out or any of the sort, the door to his bedroom crashed open, revealing a sweaty and frazzled jaehyun.

"mark, don't freak out okay, it's fine, oh my god everything is fine holy shit we just need to find hyuckie because he's not in our room when i woke up and none of the members saw him and his phone was left in his bed and _oh my god don't freak out or i'll really cry because our hyuck is missin_ \--"

and jaehyun's panic was only stopped when his eyes fell on the toddler on top of mark's chest; his mouth hanging open and his eyes showing clear confusion.

"jae-hyungie!" the boy squealed in happiness before he shimmied his way down mark's body and bed and trotted his way towards the door, only to launch himself into a stupefied jaehyun's arms who instinctively bent down to catch the child.

mark and jaehyun, both lost in confusion and badly-concealed frenzy, were then left with nothing to do but look and gape at the child who was now animatedly narrating about the pancakes he wanted to eat and his excited little babbles of _'hyungies give hyuckie noms 'n hyuckie love them forever_!'

 

* * *

 

johnny only saw it in twitter, where fans would coo at the idea of donghyuck being the adorable son of single (or married, depending on who he was paired up with) father johnny. it honestly would always warm his heart whenever he would read those tweets (or fanfictions, but ten would only tease him if he discovered johnny liked loitering around this site called AO3) because he considered donghyuck as his surrogate son or brother. there was this natural charm to donghyuck that would always prompt johnny to smother the younger with affection and care, and he would notice that donghyuck would laugh a little softer, smile and cuddle a bit longer, and glow brighter whenever johnny would crush him in a bear hug or ruffle his hair or allow donghyuck to smooch the elder's cheeks. donghyuck was still a kid who needed lots of protection and validation from the hyungs, and johnny was more than glad to give everything (and some chocolates on the side) to the sunshine child who deserved them all.

and a child donghyuck really was, because the moment johnny stepped into the kitchen and saw mark and jaehyun cooing at a child who looked no older than 4 years old and was playing with a plastic spoon and some pancake syrup, the first thing that left his mouth was,

"am i in a fanfiction right now where hyuckie is a squishy child and i'm his hot single dad?"

jaehyun snorted and the sound made the child look up from his syrupy spoon and towards johnny, before a wide blinding smile appeared on his chubby cheeks. "johnny-hyungie hyuckie appa?"

"of course!"

and the child, if he was happy a while ago with his pancakes, became even more positively _glowing_ and chirpier at the words that came from johnny's mouth.

"oh my goodness, i'm so going to tell ten-hyung that you've been reading fanfics and all those AUs in twitter." mark grumbled as he gently let the child down from the counter and carried the wriggling and giggling toddler towards a beaming johnny's arms.

 

* * *

 

"so let me get this straight, none of you even thought to, _oh i don't know_ , maybe try to find out if this is really donghyuck and why he turned into a child in the first place?" was what left taeyong's mouth as he looked at the quite adorable (and highly concerning) scene in front of him.

taeil was lying face-down the floor as the toddler bounced on the man's back with giggles spilling out from his lips; taeil's whimpers of _'oh my god i'm so old and my back should not be abused like this_ ' and sicheng's snipes of ' _you're so selfish, donghyuck is clearly having fun playing rodeo and you're going to destroy his dreams and playtime like that?_ ' loudly echoing at the living room. johnny was busy taking millions of videos of  the energetic child _("for blackmail purposes, when hyuckie starts to rebel and tells me i'm not his dad"_ ) and cooing at every single movement the child makes. jaehyun was busy boasting on the phone to the U members that donghyuck had graced 127 with his adorable toddler presence, while mark was stressing out and begging the Dream members on the phone to " _please don't go here and see hyuck--oh my god jaemin i can hear you and chenle stomping your way here, stop_!". only doyoung and jungwoo had the braincells to initiate cooking a decent breakfast (because 10% pancake and 90% syrup was not a good breakfast for a hyperactive child) for nine grown men and one toddler.

"honestly what do you expect, donghyuck as a child is so adorable and soft that all rationalities flew out of their minds." yuta quipped from beside a stressed taeyong on the living room couch; his eyes never leaving his phone screen. "besides, that is lee donghyuck in the flesh and i'll show you--" and yuta slid down the couch and crawled towards the floor. "hey sweetie, can you tell hyung what your name is again?"

the toddler perked up at the attention and momentarily stopped squishing his arms around taeil's neck to beam at the expectant japanese. "hyuckie! sunshine hyuckie!"

johnny then let out a loud _oh my god someone hold me before i pass out_ and taeyong just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "fine, fine. but that doesn't explain why he turned into a child overnight!"

yuta shrugged; showing the phone he was holding a while ago to taeyong who squinted his eyes and saw a google page with the words " _what to do when a teenager magically turns into a squishy and smol toddler"._

"yuta, all this says is that it's maybe because he's been cursed!"

"donghyuck likes to piss off people--maybe he sassed a dark shadowed figure last night on the streets when he went to the convenience store."

and taeyong just groaned, knwoing full well about donghyuck's affinity in finding joy in people's annoyed expressions, and with how vast the earth was, it really might be because of magic.

before he could further stress himself out however, short chubby arms suddenly went around his neck as a form of a tight embrace and he looked down only to come face to face with a pouting donghyuck. "taeyongie-hyung no sad! not allowed! hyuckie sad if hyungie sad!"

and taeyong thought that maybe, just maybe, having an adorable little ball of sunshine in the form of toddler donghyuck wasn't bad at all.

 

* * *

 

"hyung, you don't understand, this is a form of life and death situation!"

"you aren't going to die, jaemin-ah."

"yeah, well, if you don't show us hyuckie then i really might die! we need to see if he really turned into a cute child!"

"i literally sent jeno hundreds of pictures proving that yes, donghyuck really turned into a child while he was sleeping. i thought your favorite meme is that _'pics or it didn't happen'_?"

"you can't use my words against me, doyoung-hyung! we need to see him and squish his cheeks to prove it's real! we're going to protest here outside and have chenle scream every five minutes if you don't let us in!"

"suit yourself then. see you later, kiddos." and doyoung smiled into the screen of the intercomm and promptly closed the connection; the pouting faces of the dream members being the last thing that was shown on the screen.

"just admit you want to monopolize all of hyuck's attention to yourself and go!" taeyong teased as he gently carried donghyuck into his arms and transferred them to doyoung's waiting ones; the maknae immediately snuggling into doyoung's neck. once the child had been secured in the man's arms, doyoung started humming a lullaby and gently bounced the sleepy child nestled on his chest.

"that might be true, but donghyuck is sleepy--he must have gotten tired from all of you playing with him. he needs sleep, and we need to talk about what we are going to do. this is still an emergency, you know that right?"

a collective sigh was heard, and it was only then that the air turned serious and void of playfulness.

"first question," mark murmurs from beside doyoung; donghyuck's fingers tightly enclosing the canadian's right pointer finger and mark not having the heart to escape from the hold. "why did hyuck turn into a child in the first place?"

all of them honestly did not know the answer to this question. after all, there was no logical explanation for this unusual happening. they did not know that de-ageing was even possible in the first place, nor did they know what triggered the body change. all they knew was donghyuck needed their help and presence more than ever--as a teenager or a toddler, their maknae needed them.

"second question, what do we do now?" the second youngest continued with a somber tone, and the hyungs could not bring themselves to assure the young man that everything would go back to normal soon as they were just as lost as mark was.

"do you think the management would allow us to have a few days-off? regular and regulate promotions just ended, the concert tour is coming near but we already practiced the songs and the dances, so maybe they can give us some break to, i don't know, try bringing donghyuck back to normal?" jungwoo quietly asked; his wide bewildered eyes trained on the toddler dozing off.

"i'll ask the managers tonight," taeyong assured as he lightly squeezes the newest member on the shoulders. "for now, we have to take care of donghyuck and look for possible help to turn him back, okay?"

and everyone nodded--albeit they were still unsure of whatever was happening--but for donghyuck's sake, they would do their very best to bring back things to normal.

for their beloved sunshine, they would.


End file.
